


Takes a Village

by trashpanda_remus



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Baby Max, David Acting as Max's Parental Figure | Dadvid (Camp Camp), Gen, Teenage Dadvid AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22809649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashpanda_remus/pseuds/trashpanda_remus
Summary: Abandoned at 13, David decides to run away. Try to be more normal.At 14, a baby's cry changed that goal.
Relationships: David & Max (Camp Camp)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 86





	Takes a Village

David was used to having nothing. His parent weren't involved, dumping him off on Camp Campbell every chance they could before he turned thirteen and they just... didn't show up. It wasn't as surprising as David thought that it would, but now he had a choice. Live in the old camp all year or find somewhere to go (going home wasn't a choice. It wasn't a home anymore and he was a little happy to finally admit it)

Having studied Cameron Campbell as his hero, he knew the man owned a summer home an hour or so out from the camp, with a few strings he convinced the man to allow David to "house sit" for $300-700 a month. (depending on how drunk Cameron was when he sent the transaction) Mr. Campbell even enrolled him into a high school nearby, it wasn't the best but it was a school that didn't ask questions.

The following six months weren't a breeze, but David noticed that it was immediately better than if he had been with his parents. He went to school, did homework, learned to budget, and silently turned fourteen.

* * *

At school, David didn't stand out. He wasn't a terrible kid, but he wasn't the best either. Often, he fell asleep in class and he wouldn't pay attention to anything he wasn't invested in. His sharp mouth and attitude got him on Daniel and crew's blacklist. It wasn't fun, but not torturous by any means. He was a typical freshman for once in his life and he really started to like it that way.

Then he heard the cry.

The noise was soft, but noticeable from the street, gravelly and dry but obviously a baby and to this day David wouldn't be able to explain why he ran to it rather than getting an adult. Maybe something inside of him knew that he was needed, that he would love that sound for the rest of his life. 

There was a stroller in the river. No obvious supplies or sign of care, the baby wasn't strapped in or even in more than a diaper. The sound was so loud. Why couldn't any adults seem to be hearing this? David searched the wet stroller as he pulled it out, no paperwork or diapers. Nothing to indicate that the stroller was in use besides the screaming child inside, wet and exposed to the elements. 

The baby was wet and looked exhausted, unsure whether the bags under his little eyes were actually bags of fatigue or just shadows from how malnourished he was. Their dark skin was pale and sunken in, jaundiced, with hair that crunched when David patted it to check for head injury. 

"Let's see what we can get for you..." David mumbled, switching voices to be more baby - appropriate. He pulled the stroller behind him and walked carrying the kid, feeling the ribs on either side of their frame. Weren't babies supposed to have a layer of fat?

What was he doing? What was he supposed to do? He couldn't exactly involve police, and he didn't have anybody else. He couldn't raise a -

The baby quieted down, mumbling into David's ear and the teen couldn't help but think it was cute... He pulled the child off his shoulder, getting a good look at the face, bright green eyes stared up at him. There was a light that immediately melted David's heart. This kid trusted David, and maybe that was a mistake, maybe David would be terrible at this, he didn't know. What David did know as that he could promise the baby he'd love him. That he wouldn't be like the parents who had left him or the parents that left the baby. 

"I mean, at this point, how could I be worse?" David asked the morbid question in a silly voice, trying to distract himself from the dramatic reality of the decision he just made. 

He got the baby home with only one stop at a gas station for a pack of diapers and some wipes - he half wished that the store clerk would have been more skeptical of the teenager buying these things with a baby in his arms, but the teen behind the counter looked almost bored - A sponge bath and swaddling later, he and the baby (boy) were off into town. Again, he wished that somebody would ask a question or two, it would throw things off, but prove that somebody cared. Instead, a fourteen year old was able to go to Wal-Mart and buy baby supplies (a new stroller, a car seat, some clothing - he fits a size 3 mo with no teeth and David chose his formula accordingly - a bassinet, a blanket, binkies, and a few toys that were supposed to help the kid's motor function) with a baby on his arm and paying with two hundred dollar bills. After the transaction, he pushed it all back home.

The set up wasn't anywhere near impressive, but he hoped that it was comfortable, the bassinet was set up next to his bed while a bottle warmed in the microwave and for the first time in what felt like a year, David sat down as he fed the baby. 

What was he doing? This is a human baby, not a dog. David couldn't just _keep_ him.

But those eyes. The trust in them, the potential of love and family and everything David had ever wanted. He couldn't leave this baby, abandon him on the firestation steps. He didn't want to throw him into the system, the unknown. Not when he can love him enough right here.

Maybe when the sun returnes, David would worry about birth certificates and explanation and childcare. Maybe David would even get over his baby fever, realize he's made a mistake and give the baby up after all.

But for now, the baby cooed, drifting to sleep in David's arms as the teen hummed. For now, David hummed and whispered at the child. The child he realized hours later he hadn't given a name.

Looking down, David saw that the baby was out, he stood and moved toward the bassinet to set him down, on his back. He mulled over quickly before he got ready for bed. Heading to the shower ,he whispered to the sleeping infant. 

"I'll be right back. I'll be right here, Max..."


End file.
